1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile emergency response fuel facility and more particularly pertains to providing fuel to people and their vehicles in regions hit by hurricanes and other disasters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fuel facilities of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, fuel facilities of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing fuel through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,020 issued Jan. 29, 1991 to Webb relates to a Portable Fueling Facility. U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,258 issued Aug. 4, 1992 to Buxton relates to a Trailer with Fuel Tanks and Means for Pumping Fuel. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,137 issued Apr. 29, 1997 to Lesesne relates to a Towable Auxiliary Fuel Tank.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a mobile emergency response fuel facility that allows providing fuel to people and their vehicles in regions hit by hurricanes and other disasters.
In this respect, the mobile emergency response fuel facility according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing fuel to people and their vehicles in regions hit by hurricanes and other disasters.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved mobile emergency response fuel facility which can be used for providing fuel to people and their vehicles in regions hit by hurricanes and other disasters. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.